His Obsession
by wanderingcloud
Summary: Zero is not lelouch here though his character is someone who is obsessed with Lelouch that he'll do anything to have everything of Lelouch. The only problem is Suzaku, Lelouch's knight in shining armour.
1. Start of an Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

Summary: Zero is not lelouch here though his character is someone who is obsessed with Lelouch that he'll do anything to have everything of Lelouch. The only problem is Suzaku, Lelouch's knight in shining armour.

A.N. I admit that the zero here would be an OC who holds a grudge against the Britannia Empire Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes and OC. This is yaoi/ slash though nothing explicit. If you wish not to read something like this, then please don't and leave.

* * *

**PART 1**

Chapter 1: Start of an Obsession

"Checkmate." Lelouch said with a hint of a satisfied smile on his face for his opponent in this chess match is quite good in fact if he didn't underestimate Lelouch at the start, his opponent might be in a stalemate or as disgruntled as he to admit, win a game against him.

Shock spread through his opponent's face before it was replaced by a mask of neutrality.

"If only I didn't underestimate you, LL, I could have won but as agreement, here's your cash prize." His opponent said without any hint of contempt in his voice after they both shake hands.

"True, you're a good chess player. Not many could last this long with me." Lelouch admitted.

"Would it be possible for us to play again?"

"We'll see." Lelouch replied as he went out with his friend Rivalz along with their winning prize money.

LL. Who is he? He seems familiar. It's as if I've seen him before, but where? A man of early twenties thought as he watched his opponent leave the manor.

* * *

**Later that night…**

"James, I want you to find everything you could about the young man who played chess with me earlier."

"Yes, my Lord." James his assistant said with a bow.

A few minutes later of trying to place where he had seen LL, the man gives up for he could not for the life of him figure out who this LL person is. Maybe a change of scenery could help, perhaps?

The man then decided to go to his study since that is where he gets all his ideas for his plans. He might get a 'eureka moment' in there, you never know.

Once in the study room, the man sat on the chair near the fireplace and stared at the wall where he places the Britannia genealogy. Knowing your enemy after all is a must for a guy like him who desired to bring Britannia down to its knees where they all belong. After all, the whole lot of them deserve it for what they did to his family before the first emperor of Britannia ruled. It has been so long that the world forgot that his family was the original ruler before Britannia came and took what was theirs in the first place. That is why he desires to bring back his family's name and glory.

While staring, he saw something that made him laugh like a maniac. LL looked exactly albeit older and more thinner like version of the eleventh prince who was reported dead along with his little sister during Britannia's invasion in area eleven.

It seems that dear LL is the dead prince of Britannia. Maybe he could use him. Maybe fate has seems to have favour him after all these years. After all, it was who fate handed him in a silver platter a new piece to be used for his plans. But first, he needed to make sure that he is indeed the dead prince. Their bodies may be missing but there's still the possibility of him being dead and this LL person could simply be a look-alike. That would definitely put his plans into ruin like humpty dumpty who fell down the wall.

A knock disturbed his train of thoughts.

"Enter."

James, the man's assistant entered the room carrying a laptop, went in front of his master, bowed and said, "These are the videos during the young man's stay in our property. I already scanned it and deduced from the video that the young man's name is Lelouch, he goes to the Ashford Academy as seen in his school uniform and is part of the school's student council. Do you wish for me to gather more data on this young man, my Lord?"

"Yes and I expect a full report in three days time. Before you go James, I think it might help in your investigation that this Lelouch might have a blind and crippled sister named Nunnally."

"I understand my lord. I will be taking my leave." And with that James bowed and left the man alone in his thoughts.

It is as I have thought. If you really are Lelouch vi Britannia, calling yourself Lelouch is plain genius! It is but a common name nowadays and if you are hiding, no one would have thought that you would name yourself as yourself. Plain genius I must say. The man thought.

LL. What could the other L signify?

Looking back at the genealogy chart, the man stared as if waiting for the answer to simply pop out of the chart, until his gaze fell upon Lelouch's mother: Marianne vi Britannia, maiden name Lamperouge. And with that little confirmation, he was more certain of his assumption of LL's identity.

* * *

**With James…**

After being given the task to gather information pertaining to this LL, James found himself spending the rest of the day in front of the most secured computer he owned.

After a day of hacking, he found out that his deductions were true. The young man, LL was named Lelouch Lamperouge. He is also the current vice president of the student council. And that's about it. It really baffled him that in the website of the student council, the only information, he could get was just that. And when he decided to hack in the school's system, the only thing he got was his academic records and an inadequate personal record. If one was not persistent enough to look for information of this young man or if one was not really looking for this young man, one would just looked over said young man and forget about him or would never have read between the lines that this LL is someone who was hiding something. The only useful thing, he could gather from all his hacking for the whole day was that LL goes to Ashford Academy and has been living in the dorms since his enrolment for he is an orphan that the Ashford family took pity on. After a few diggings, he also found a person who also has the same last name as this LL. Her name is Nunnally and currently attending the middle school. That's it.

No matter how much he dig and look, he could find no more information. By the end of the day, he decided to stop hacking and start planning on how to get more information by a simple technique of directly observing and participating with the subject. But first, he needed a disguise for LL already saw him.

But let it be known though that James is not an ordinary person nor does he give up easily. With his persistence, he would definitely find everything there is about this Lelouch.

* * *

**The next day with James…**

You could find an elderly man talking with the assistant of Mr. Ashford in an office inquiring about the academy. It seems that his goal for this visit is to help him decide if he wanted to send his crippled grandson here or send him to his mother in the mainland.

"You see, after the accident, my grandson has become quite withdrawn and I don't know if he'll ever go back to his usual self. Whenever we tried helping him he always says that we could never understand how it feels like to lose your walking capabilities. We then decided to send him to an academy. Maybe it would be better for him to feel normal in a school setting." The elderly man said looking quite sad.

"I see. What made you choose Ashford Academy?"

"From what I've heard from my grandson, the festivals here were very fun indeed."

"Really?" the assistant raised an eye brow with that statement as if urging the elderly man to tell him more.

"Yes, before the accident, he told me that he wanted to move to Ashford Academy after attending a festival about a giant pizza or something along those lines."

"Ah yes, I remembered that festival. You don't have to worry sir, I'm sure your grandson would love attending here. He would definitely feel welcomed."

"How can you be sure with that? You seem to be quite convinced. May I ask what made you so confident?"

"Well you see my good sir, we also have a student who is also crippled like your grandson but this student has lots of friends and seems to excelling in her studies."

"Really? Would it be possible to talk to this student of yours before I take my leave?"

The assistant glanced at the wall clock that shows that it is half past twelve then said to the elderly man, "Of course. You're in luck sir. It is their lunch break. Wait here for a moment while I go fetch her."

A few minutes later, the elderly man found himself standing in front of a young girl who has her eyes closed sitting in an electronic wheelchair.

"This is Nunnally Lamperouge. She's the student I was telling you about. I'm sorry though but I have to leave the two of you but there seems to a problem with the plumbing in the girl's bathroom in the second floor again." And with that the assistant left his two guests in the office.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lamperouge."

"Good afternoon sir. How can I be of service to you mister?"

"You see Ms. Lamperouge, I have a grandson who uses a wheel chair to get from one place to another due to an accident five years ago and I was wondering if you could tell me of your experience in Ashford Academy. I just want to be sure if my grandson would feel welcomed and enjoy his experience here."

"It would be my pleasure sir. Ashford Academy has become our home. My brother and I lived here and staying here was one of the best decisions we have ever made. The students here are very friendly and helpful to my needs especially the student council. As a matter of fact, they even acted like I was their own little sibling. I remember the festival last year, we did a play and it was so fun. They even included me! Last week the president announced that it was the baking week and we made lots of cookies and cakes with me mixing and tasting the end product" Nunnally talked quite excitedly while reminiscing some of the happiest memories she had in Ashford Academy.

"You seem to be close with the student council. Are they like this to everyone?"

"uhh- I think so they are all good and caring people especially my big brother. "

"Your big brother? Is he part of the student council?"

"Yes, he is the vice president. How about your grandson? Could you tell me more about him?"

"Of course, now that I have talked with you, I very much think that the two of you would get along pretty well." The elderly man said then continued inventing stories about his non-existent grandson. After all, the elder man was James in disguised and he got what he was searching for: his master was right in saying that LL might have a blind and crippled sister and with that confirmation, his master's assumption about this LL would be solidified.

* * *

By the end of the three day mark his master gave him to find everything he could about LL, James went to his master's study room and reported everything that he had gathered on this LL.

"My lord, LL or Lelouch Lamperouge is the vice president of the student council in Ashford Academy. He has a younger sister named Nunnally and as you had predicted, she is crippled and blind. Nothing much can be said to them. Their records are fool proof yet lacking in substance and if you're not looking for it, you would never have guessed that they are hiding something. Here is the information I have gathered from both siblings." And with that James presented the folder where he placed all information, he had gathered to his master.

"Thank you James, you may now leave."

Once alone in his study, the young man decided to study the folder.

After reading everything, the young man laughed like a madman for his assumptions were correct! LL is none other than Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the empire who was declared dead when their bodies were never found after Britannia's invasion.

Now that he had confirmed his assumption, he decided to plan where he would place the new information to the plans he had made before.

He really does not know but he concluded that if worst comes to worst, he would have to use the girl as something as a trade off but never Lelouch. He has more to lose by trading off Lelouch. In fact, it would be quite foolish of him to do for a person that could equal him in chess should better of being on his side.

And with that thought in mind, he made a call to one of his subordinates that has pledged loyalty to his grandfather and subsequently, to him who was the only ones left of his family.

"You have called my lord?"

"Yes. I have mission for you. You are to follow this boy everywhere he goes without him noticing you, protect him if he is in danger and report back to me everything you have observed. And when I say everything, I really mean everything. What time he usually wakes up, what he eats for breakfast, who he talks to, where he goes, what he does in his free time and the likes. Do you understand?"

"Yes My lord." The young man's subordinate said after receiving the picture of Lelouch.

"Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

After 5 months of following the young man in the picture, the subordinate concluded that his master is quite obsess with this young man and for the young man's sake; he should stay as far away as possible from his master. Yes, he grew up learning at a young age to follow his master's command and to betray his master signifies dishonour, something far worse than death but that does not mean he doesn't hate what he is doing.

Whenever he was called upon to follow someone, it usually lasts for a couple of weeks before his master got tired of reading his reports of the one he was ordered to follow. The strange thing with this young man is that his master lasted as long as this! Thus the conclusion that this is not a simple fixation but rather a blossoming obsession in which he could never stop from happening.

And who could blame his master? Of course, he was the one writes the reports and truth be told, the young intrigued him. How can someone be as cold as the frigid North Pole yet seems so warm and caring to those he deems his friend? How can someone look so apathetic as if he simply don't care what is happening around him yet always seems to have the heart to help and treat those elevens as if they were his equals? How can someone who has the ability to command a number of people with his charisma yet didn't even know that he has those abilities? He is a walking contradictory that even after five months; he could never predict what he would do next.

* * *

The young man called his subordinate when he heard of the news regarding the terrorist stealing a poison gas and that they seem to be heading towards Shinjuku ghetto.

Once he finished giving instructions regarding what should be done to Lelouch if ever he was to go near the vicinity of Shinjuku ghetto, the young man decided to use the situation to rattle the current viceroy of area eleven for he could never pass the chance in aggravating Britannia; and if Clovis sent so many for such a simple poison gas then this might be something big that he could later use when the time comes.

* * *

Because of the subordinate's work, Lelouch and Rivalz never did find out what happened in Shinjuku ghetto first hand. They only found about it when they saw the news once they arrived back at Ashford Academy. Thus the knowledge of CC and geass was never uncovered by Lelouch.

* * *

The young man thought he was going to die and thus ending his family's line when he went to Shinjuku ghetto but then he met this green haired girl who granted him geass with the power of 'absolute obedience'. With this power, he found his plans move earlier than expected.

With this power, he was able to kill Clovis, the first of the many who will die by his hands thus securing the trust of some of the resistant group's members in Shinjuku ghetto.

* * *

After a very long day, the young man found himself housing the green haired girl named CC who was now eating pizza on his bed. With an annoyed sigh, the young man decided to ignore CC and fix his plans.

With the power of geass, the doors that were closed before seems to have opened! In fact the possibilities on how he could use this were endless! He could even order his precious Lelouch to forget everything and only need him! That's a thought but that possibility could only be used as a last case scenario when his Lelouch decided to be more difficult than necessary.

Maybe it is time to court him?

No, it would be better if he doesn't know anything. Let him stay at Ashford Academy where he will be safe but when the time comes when he brought Britannia down to its knees, then Lelouch would be his and his alone to touch and to look upon for no one besides him deserved to gaze upon his beloved Lelouch.

That should have been the plan of the young man but as we all know, life is unpredictable and plans could never go according to what it is intended to do for he never accounted someone as Kururugi, Suzaku. This Suzaku keeps on foiling his plans over and over again: first as the pilot of Lancelot and second as his contender to his beloved's affections.

* * *

A.N. 2 I really want to write something like this after I read a oneshot where zero told Lelouch to love him and Suzaku was too late to stop this from happening. I also want to write how a person became so obsessed with Lelouch or something along those lines. If you want to know which oneshot I wrote earlier then I'm really sorry for I forgot the title and who wrote it. Should I make this multi-chapter or leave it as it is?

**Self-edit version 2: 05-03-15**


	2. Birth of a Rivalry

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

A.N. I admit that the zero here would be an OC who holds a grudge against the Britannia Empire Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes and OC. This is yaoi/ slash though nothing explicit. If you wish not to read something like this, then please don't.

A.N. 2 thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review. I've read all your reviews and decided to make this a multi-chaptered fic. What have I planned? Well, you all just have to read and see.

* * *

**PART 1**

Chapter 2: Birth of a Rivalry

Reading reports regarding Lelouch's daily activities was not enough. At first, he thought that knowing every aspect of Lelouch's life was sufficient but as the days grew into months, his simple obsession seems to grow more and it's just never seems enough.

Yes, it was never enough when it comes to his precious Lelouch. If it is possible, he would rather have Lelouch beside him this instant with only him as the only thing on Lelouch's mind.

Maybe he should go and visit Lelouch in Ashford Academy? Maybe, he could court his dear Lelouch to his side on his visit. He's very sure that given the chance, Lelouch would grab the opportunity to make Britannia pay. And while his dear is firmly in his grasp, he would seduce him and make him love him and only him. He would make Lelouch depend on him in every aspect of his life. But he just couldn't do that! It's not yet time for him to meet his precious again. And besides, he still has a rebellion to do!

A knock from the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

His subordinate, the one whom he gave the task in everything Leluch related, came in and bowed.

"My Lord, this is today's report," the subordinate said while giving his master an envelope.

Opening the envelope, he saw about five dozen of pictures, each containing Lelouch alone or with someone. While looking at the pictures, there is only one conclusion he could make. His precious is somehow not himself today. He seems for the lack of better term, sad. Why? Who dares make his precious sad?! No one has the right to make his precious sad! Only he should be the one that can make his Lelouch sad!

"Explain," he said angrily to his subordinate.

"My Lord, Mr. Lamperouge heard of the news of Suzaku Kururugi being the one to kill the late prince Clovis-."  
"He is sad because Clovis died?"

"No my Lord, Mr. Lamperouge doesn't seem bothered by the death of Prince Clovis. What made him like this was hearing this Kururugi being accused and as an eleven, this would condemn him to his death."

"I see and why does he seem bothered if this Kururugi die? He's only an eleven. Isn't he? "

"Yes my Lord but from what I have gathered from the conversation Mr. Lamperouge has with his sister, Kururugi is someone close to them."

"I see. You may go now. Continue monitoring Mr. Lamperouge and if he decided to do something stupid like, let's say rescuing Kururugi, you have my permission to intercept him in the fastest way available to you. Understand?"

"Yes my Lord," And with that, the subordinate left the room quietly as possible for something must have set off his master.

Kururugi, Suzaku… Who are you? What is your relationship with my Lelouch? -Wait- Kururugi. I've heard of someone named Kururugi. Isn't he like the prime minister of Japan or something years ago before he committed suicide? It can't be that this Kururugi is the prime minister's son? Wow, what are the odds of an eleven- no- not just an eleven but the prime minister's son becomes a soldier of Britannia? But what of his relationship with Lelouch? How did they know each other? Maybe they became friends when his precious was exiled here?

No matter. What he need now is a plan on where to place Kururugi. Is he an enemy? Or is he someone who works with the Japan Liberation Front as an undercover spy. If he is a spy then he needed to be saved for he is far more useful alive than dead. But how to tell if he's a spy?

Obviously, he can't. His geass couldn't help in this matter either.

What he should do whether Kururugi is a spy or not is to save him. If he is a spy then he gained a new ally. If he is not, then he could make Kururugi see his way, gaining another ally.

With that plan in mind, he now needed to make a way to successfully save Kururugi. Hmmm…Maybe he could use the rebels in Shinjuku ghetto. Problem is how. How can he contact them? And with limited time he has, this could pose as a problem. He could use his geass. He could also use CC, provided that he gave her boxes of pizza; so many variables to take note of yet so little time to make a plan.

He can't for the life of him make a decent plan. Maybe he needs to rest for just a few short hours. Maybe after resting, his mind would be much clearer and plan making would go smoothly. But before that, he needed to see his precious Lelouch's face one last time for the day.

Going through each picture, he couldn't help but yearn for Lelouch more.

"Soon my love," he whispered lovingly while tracing Lelouch's face in the photograph.

Putting the recently acquired pictures in the box where he stored everything he has of Lelouch, he couldn't help but notice a face in one of the photos.

"She seems familiar. Haven't I seen her before? -Wait- isn't she q1? What is she doing in Ashford Academy?" He murmured confusedly.

Interesting. It seems that fate decided to give him another gift. Now, he only needs to contact her to get in contact with the other rebels. Problem solved! Now it's time for him to rest and get back in dreaming of Lelouch panting his name in need only he could give.

* * *

"How dare he say no to me?!" He shouted angrily while entering his study with a bang.

'That Kururugi. Who does he think he is?! I saved his life and what did he give me in return? Nothing! He even chastised me about the ends and means! What the hell is wrong with this guy? I should have let him die! That should teach him a lesson. Imagine, wanting to change Britannia from within. You make me laugh. Obviously, only a naive idiot like him could think that something as corrupt as Britannia could be changed by him,' He thought seething while bringing out pictures of his precious for only the face of his beloved could calm down his angry spirit.

"How lovely you look today, my dear. I really can't wait for us to meet again. Today I saved your idiotic naïve friend. At least your face would grace me with that wonderful smile of yours again," He lovingly said to one of the pictures of Lelouch then continued, "Soon my dear, you'll be by my side. My plans are moving along quite nicely. Did you know that thanks to you my dear Lelouch, I was able to contact q1. Oh you don't need to be jealous of her, my love. She is merely my pawn that can be discarded anytime soon while you are so much more than that. You are special for you will be ruling by my side once I have defeated Britannia. Oh yes, what are we talking about again before that wench came into our conversation? I remembered now. Thanks to you my dear, I was able to contact q1. Did you know that your weak, sickly looking Kallen Statfield is a rebel? And that's how I was able to contact the other rebels in Shinjuku ghetto and the rest is what you call history. I saved your friend that is stupid enough to go back to Britannia's clutches. Anyway, I now have a small army and sooner or later area 11 would be under my rule. Oh I really can't wait for us to be together. I can't wait for the day when I claimed you as mine. I can't wait for the day when I'll take your virginity. Oh no need to be shy, my love. I know every little thing there is to know about you, even your virginity. For all your bravado, I know deep inside, you are quite inexperienced and I don't blame you with that. I know how busy you are in protecting your sister and how hard it is to get close to anyone. And you don't need to worry about that anymore once you're here. I'll provide everything that you desire. You and I just have to be patient, my love. Before , I take my leave, I would like to say thank you for making me calm down."

* * *

"WHAT?! Tell me, what is Kururugi doing with Mr. Lamperouge in these pictures? Why is he attending Ashford Academy? Tell me, Damn it!"

"My Lord, Based from my sources, he was sent there by the order of Princess Euphemia." The subordinate replied .

"I understand. Leave."

"Yes, my Lord."

And with that, the subordinate left the room with worry on his face. It seems that this Kururugi fellow has another person he should take notice of. For the sake of this Kururugi, he should lessen his interaction with Lelouch or else his master might do something unfavourable to him.

* * *

"How dare that Kururugi touch my precious?! He has no right in touching something that belonged to me! And what is with Lelouch?! Why is he hanging out with this low life? Why is he showing his beautiful smile to this Kururugi! Only he should be the recipient of that wonderful smile! Kururugi needed to be eliminated! No, no, I can't do that. I needed to calm down or else I might do something foolish."

With a deep breath, he calmed down by just a margin. Meaning, he does not feel like eliminating from the face of the world this pest but he still feels like torturing Kururugi. Maybe he needed to look at pictures of his beloved again? Looking at Lelouch's face always manages to calm him down.

Looking at the pictures, he couldn't help but notice the closeness of his beloved with Kururugi. They seem to be touching one another unconsciously! But what set him off is the eyes of his precious. The usually couldn't careless, you are beneath me expression of his beloved eyes is gone whenever he looked at this Kururugi. No, no, no, this couldn't be possible! Kururugi and his beloved shouldn't fall in love! Lelouch shouldn't even feel something for this pest! No. Only he should be the recipient of such gentle caring expression! Change of plans, he needed to woo his darling Lelouch to his side earlier preferably tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow it is. Tomorrow, he is going to start courting his precious.

* * *

A.N.3. Sorry if it took so long for me to update. It was really hard for me to characterize an obsess person. So sorry. I don't think I did him justice… Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it.


	3. Start of Pursuing I: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

A.N. I admit that the zero here would be an OC who holds a grudge against the Britannia Empire Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes and OC. This is yaoi/ slash though nothing explicit at the moment. If you wish not to read something like this, then please don't.

* * *

**PART 1**

Chapter 3: **Start of Pursuing I: Reunion**

"So how do I plan this, my dear?" He asked to one of his portrait size picture of Lelouch's smiling face. Actually, he got tired looking at the small pictures of his beloved. Small pictures were never enough; he wanted the real thing right this instant but that would be impossible at the moment. In compensation, he enlarged, framed hanged the picture that has one of the best smiles that Lelouch have from his collection. Of course, he made sure to place such lovely portrait in his room where only he could gaze upon his Aphrodite.

Doing this was quite impulsive of him and quite frankly, a total waste of time but he really can't help it. He tends to become impulsive when it comes to his precious Lelouch. Maybe this is how love is? Is it possible that a person, who vows to never let someone in their heart, fell in love? It's not really that bad, falling in love. He feels more confident that one day, it would not be a portrait that he'll gaze at but the real thing. He can't wait to possess his love, one day. He really can't wait to make his Lelouch his in every way.

Okay enough daydreaming, what's the plan? He needed to infiltrate Ashford fool proof. Obviously, he can't just visit every now and then. It would be impossible for him to make himself the only person his beloved will go to for everything, if he is not present every single day! Especially with that Kururugi's mere presence trying to wreck his well planned scheme!

A few minutes later of planning and disregarding plans from his head, he finally thought of something! Maybe, he could pretend to be a student. Okay, not pretend but really enrol as a student! It's brilliant!

But before he could pack his things, he remembered that he already graduated college.

"So what if I'm 25? Can't I go to high school again?" He asked his Lelouch.

That was pretty stupid of him to ask that. Of course he can't! He may look young without any facial hair, what with his shaggy dark hair that looked as if he just had a good time in bed, and bright grey eyes that seems to bring chill to anyone's innards. But he does not look that young enough to pass as a high a school student. That's not all; he has a body of someone who works out every single day, has broad shoulders and stands at around 6 foot 3. And no, he does not have a body builder type of body but rather he has a body fit for a swimmer. He also has muscles which he hides with his clothes just so he would be underestimated by an enemy.

Maybe a teacher? Well he has credentials but- okay, why can't he just kidnap Lelouch? Why bother doing all these things?

Well, he needs to be subtle. He's not yet ready to battle Britannia head on and if his darling Lelouch suddenly disappeared, sooner or later, Britannia would take notice of it and his plan would fail. It's not yet even in his plan to capture his beloved's heart! It's all that Kururugi's fault! If only he hadn't bothered saving that bastard, he wouldn't be in this situation!

He could of course just use geass on Lelouch but where's the fun in that? If he would ever capture every being of his precious, he would likely do it in his own way. Not by shortcuts for he would savour every moment of it. The moment when his Lelouch gave everything to him: Body, mind, soul and heart.

How about a teacher's assistant? A librarian? Or maybe he could enrol himself in those short programs that Ashford's offer.

Oh god. Why didn't he ever think of enrolling himself in those six months program first? No matter. What's done is done and besides, he has a full day to look forward to tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, my dear, we will finally meet again. Tomorrow and I'll be able to touch you," was all of his thoughts as he drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

…

**Next Day in Ashford Academy…**

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?" the receptionist in the admissions office asks a handsome young man when she saw him enter the glass door.

"Good morning. I would like to enrol myself in one of your 6 months program."

"In what program sir?"

"I still haven't made my decision yet. Could you help me, sweetheart?" The man flirted in disgust. He knows that charming people to get his way is a must but the receptionist's attempt at flirting with him back is simply disgusting. She holds no flame against his precious Lelouch's beauty.

Luckily the receptionist answered immediately in a flustered manner, halting his thoughts in describing his soon to be lover's beauty.

"Of course sir, I'll be honoured to help you pick what program to choose for. Tell me sir. What interests you?"

"Politics." Was the man's answer. He would have added more like the destruction of Britannia, and his Lelouch but it wouldn't be acceptable.

"I'm happy to inform you that we have a program in politics. Are you interested in becoming an official?"

"Why yes sweetheart. Such an observant lady you are miss it's not everyday I meet such talented woman like you."

"Oh it was nothing. Stop it you're making me blush," the receptionist giggled.

"No really. Don't ever down play yourself sweetheart."

"Thank you for such kind words sir. Here let me help you in your admission to Ashford. Please fill up these forms and I'll be the one to do the rest. By the end of the day, you'll be a student of Ashford."

"You don't have to miss."

"Please I insist. It's the least I could do for helping me boost my confidence in myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much."

"Say, are you going to be using one of our dorms?"

"Hmm…Will it be a 1 person per room?"

"No but I can pull a few strings if you have the money to back it up."

"I would be delighted if you could do that. I have the money so you don't need to worry."

"That's good sir. Please wait a moment," the receptionist said while typing in her computer the data that the man wrote in his forms.

* * *

It took longer than what he thought it would take before he could finally say he is a student of Ashford. It's that damn receptionist's fault trying to flirt back with him! If he was not enamoured with his beloved Lelouch, he would take her offer; but looking at her, he couldn't help but compare. How can a person look so plain? She's the kind of person when you see, you'll immediately forget unlike his Lelouch who captures everyone's attention once he enters a room.

Before he forgot; it's time. It's time for him to finally make a move. It's about eleven, almost lunch break. Where could his Lelouch be? Today is Friday and every Friday, he usually skips the class before lunch. He's probably taking a nap under a tree.

True to his word, the man found his beloved under a tree albeit not sleeping as he first thought. Instead, his beloved is lost in his reading.

Time seems to stop as he turned his fullest attention to his precious love. Everything seems to have gone silent. It was as if there is only him and Lelouch existing in this world.

He felt his feet rooted on the spot as if drinking every part of Lelouch. Finally, after only seeing his precious in pictures, he got this wonderful opportunity to gaze upon his beloved's flesh and bone. To breathe the same air that has been inside his beloved; and to feel the same heat of the sun on his skin.

He knows that he is more than captivated with this precious boy. He is- dare he admit it- quite obsessed. He thought that seeing his beloved for real rather than in paper would help contain his obsession but he was wrong. The mere sight of his Lelouch took his breath away. His beloved is simply breathtaking and he couldn't wait for the day when those beautiful lavender eyes stared at him with love and devotion. His obsession grew more. Now that he has finally caught a glimpse of his beloved, there is no way; he could ever go back in only seeing his Lelouch in paper and ink.

As if his beloved heard his thoughts, he saw Lelouch lift his head from the book he was reading and stared at him in confusion.

That's when he felt his feet move towards his Lelouch without him noticing at first until he was only an arm's length away.

"Good morning LL. May I ask what are you doing here outside and not in class?"

"Do I know you?"

Deep inside his black heart, the man could have sworn his heart break when he heard those words uttered by his beloved. He knows that he has the looks, the presence and the aura of someone you could never forget meeting so how could his Lelouch forget about him? And most importantly, how could his precious remember that bastard Kururugi.

No. No. NO! This is not how he envisioned their reunion would be! Deep breaths; He needs to calm down or he'll frighten his beloved. So what if his Lelouch forgot about him? Starting right this moment, his beloved would always have him in his thoughts just as his Lelouch made home in his mind.

"You forgot about me LL? I'm hurt," He jokingly said.

"Wait, I think I remember you. You are the person who almost beat me in chess, right?"

"You remembered," He could have died hearing his Lelouch describe him. His beloved remembered him.

"Well, I could never forget the man who is almost my equal in chess," Lelouch replied with a smile.

"That was my fault in underestimating you at the start. If only I was not overconfident with my skills."

"Do you want a rematch?" Lelouch quite excitedly asked.

"Sure. Do you have a chess set?"

"I always have a chess set ready in my pocket whenever I get the urge to play by myself," Lelouch said while taking out a small, seemingly battered magnetic chess set from his inner pocket.

"You seem excited," He finally asked trying to sate his curiosity in why his beloved is acting quite different from what he usually act based on the reports he got.

"Well, I'm just excited in playing chess with someone almost equal to my skill. It's just that, it has been a long time since I last fought a challenging opponent. Everyone that I have fought in the past was all talk and no bite type. And it just got boring playing them. If I don't need the money, I would have stopped playing with those idiotic nobles," Lelouch said while placing the pieces in their proper place.

"Thank you. I'm quite flattered in your faith in my skill in chess."

"You're welcome, so black or white?"

"Black."

"Really?"

"Why, do you want to be black?"

"Any would do. It's simply surprising for someone to choose black. That's all."

"Well, I'm not your ordinary kind of person LL."

"Lelouch."

"Hmm?"

"My name's Lelouch. This is a friendly match. We're not gambling so I think you can use my name."

"If that is your wish, Lelouch."

The way he said Lelouch's name made Lelouch blush; it just seems sensual. Like how a lover would say their beloved's name.

"Christopher. My name's Christopher but you can call me Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris."

And then the handshake part.

If only he could have never let his beloved's hand from his but that would be impossible. It's not yet time. His Lelouch is like a butterfly that needed to be handled slowly but surely or else his beloved would be terrified and close himself up. He just needs more time to lure his beloved like a spider luring his prey; never letting go once his prey is trapped.

* * *

A.N.2. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it's short…

A.N.3. Now you know how the guy obsessed with Lelouch looked like. Sorry about the name. I just can't think on the top of my head a decent suitable name.

A.N.4. Next chapter would be Arthur's adventure… you know the cat running around the school… See you on the next chapter- Chapter 4: **Start of Pursuing II: Declaration**


End file.
